Suriving throught the darkness
by Safe-haven Shea
Summary: When two young people met during assignment at school, then the love story just started to happened


_Prologue_

 _A young man and a young woman from different couple friends and lifestyles will be partners in an assignment. They will get to know each other for the past few days, and then the class assignment will end. But not the young man and young woman will keep seeing each other when it's over. Then few months from now, everyone will find out the truth and won't believe. The truth will come out at the dance at Tric and nothing or anything won't be the same again. His friends and her friends will try and stop the love from happening to them. But the young couple won't allow that. This story is about fighting for your love and never letting go ever. This might make you cry and I think you might need tissues during the final chapters and the dance chapter. The truth about friendship and fighting everyone, who gets in the way of your love. Then final chapters might make you go crazy about them and what they decide to do to stay together. How their friends and family find out?_

 _A love story like no other and how one couple fought everything in the end._

 _But there one Prologue HEARS: There was more love of this story of a young love and forever together: Of Faith and her Lucas. This story is about a young love fighting to stay together and never be apart ever._

 _Background on the people in this story: LUCAS is a formal basketball player of his high school team and he devoted his new life to write his novel now and WANTS a new love and wants to love her with his whole heart now. Michael is a basketball player and he is a husband and soon a father of his son. Haley is his wife and mother of his son and Lucas best friends and a formal singer._

 _SKILL is basketball player and dating bevie and Lucas other best friends. Mouth is a media person and wants that for life after school. Rachael is a high school cheerleader and wants to be loved. Peyton is an artist and wants that for a career and wants a love in her life, Brooke is a high cheerleader and wants to a designer faction and wants to be loved her folk and likes Chase Ryan._

 _Faith Farewell is a loner and wants her mom to listen to her and not to judge her. Also, wants a love of her own and never feel alone again. But soon Faith and Lucas will know that love from each other now._

 _Chapter One: Class Assignment_

 _It was Friday afternoon, when six normal people came into a classroom for an assignment and that's where everything will change for two people during this assignment. The teacher WANTS s two different people to become partners for few days to get know each other._

 _Then Mr. MICHAELS said their names to them: Nathan's with Peyton Sawyer, Haley with Skills and Rachel with Bevie, Mouth with Mandy Jones. Brooke with Chase. Faith with Lucas Scott._

 _There are three things for his assignment is WRITING down everything and tell each other THING and take a picture of you together. We will come back two weeks from Friday morning. Then everyone GOT UP and went out the door, THE teacher said to himself: WHAT WILL HAPPEN few days from now and will something change during this assignment? I hope they can figure it out. But he didn't know that a love story will come out of one these couple and but he doesn't who it will be now. Meanwhile, everyone started to walk with their partners; they sat down for lunch and started this assignment of theirs. Lucas and Faith walk round to find a spot to talk about things now. Meanwhile, everyone started to do the same thing and they talk about things for hours now._

 _Lucas and Faith started to talk about things now and this they said to each other now: I have been depressed since my uncles' death and everything else that happened. I am working on my novel and I can't put in a perfect Introduction for novel. I can't tell anyone about this now, beside you. My family and friends can't understand thing ever. I can't let them understand this about me. I wish my uncle were here to understand this. What about you? I wish my mom would listen to me and not judge for not being popular like she was. I don't want that ever in my life and I want to do something's in my life. Like what? To fall in love and go to the dance and have fun and not be a loner. I want someone to understand and what I want in life now and about me. How does anyone feel what they are doing to others' who are not like them ever? I wish they stop that and let the other kids know that they are not alone in this school because them now. Wow, he thought, she is really smart and beautiful about things now. Then she thought wow, but he is kind and smart and totally handsome now. They talk for hours now._

 _The others were talking about things in their lives that happened to them now. But compare to the young couple that will fell in love after this thing is over and it will change everything for them now, this will be a hardest thing that they will go through. The school ended, Lucas saw her and do you want a ride so we can talk? Okay. So they got into the car and drove to the café now and went to roof now and they started to talk now about things. Lucas said: I am clad we are doing this assignment together. So am I. They talk about things in their lives. He told her about his old loves that he had and didn't want to ruin a friendship again. He and Peyton are not a couple at all. She said: I wish I had a love like that, I wish I was beautiful. I want to live for my love of my guy and he does the same thing for me. We will fight for our love now._

 _Then Lucas said: you are beautiful; Faith and you don't have to look like them ever. Thanks, Lucas. Then they talk for while now and he went downstairs for food and drinks for them and he bought them to her and they started to eat and they talk about what they want to do after school, what books to read also. Then Lucas said to her: What kind of books to read now? I like to read books about people from the past and everything that they went through to get where they were and what happened afterwards. Wow, so do I? I have books everywhere in my room and I want own a bookstore when I done here. To have a good life with a person who loves me for me. Then she said: I want that for me also, to write to feel to love and never feel alone again. Then they stopped and started to walk round the area of the town and went to river front and they sat down and just listened to everything round them now. They heard everything that going on outside and then they said goodnights to each other now._

 _Then Faith went home and Lucas walk home and they turn and look at each other. They felt happy about everything, can't wait to talk some more about things tomorrow morning. They felt that they are one with each other and understand everything that they went through now. Because they went through different things now, they feel sad and scared about things in there now and no one understands ever. They both arrived home and went to their rooms and started to think about things. Then they think about each other now, they thought everything now and they started to write things down on paper: I am working with Faith on AN assignment and she is really wonderful and she understands me what I am going through. I can't wait until tomorrow. Then he went to sleep and started to think and dream about her now. Then she started to write down this: I am working with Lucas now, I am started to like him as friend and he understands me and we talk about things now. Then we ate something and we talk some more and then we said goodnights and I can't wait SEES him tomorrow. Then she went to sleep and started to think and dream about him now._

 _It was beautiful morning, when Lucas woke up, got dress, went to me, ate something, went to see mom, AND THEN he went off to school. He drove there and he arrived there and he started to walk in there, wait to see her. Meanwhile, Faith woke up, got dress and ate something, went off to school. Then she arrived there and started walks in there, then she saw him in there and he saw her too. They both smiled and they went to their lockers and got books out and they went to class, they walk in there, they sat down. Then everyone came in sat down, but they waited for the teacher. Then the teacher said: How was everything that you did in this class now? Then everyone said: it was great. Then he said: I want one partner's to do this thing for another few days now._

 _Then he waited for someone say yes, but doesn't know whom, then it happened was a shocker now. I will. I will. Then the teacher said: who said that now? Then they got up and Faith said: it was me and Lucas said: it was me also. Okay, thanks and who two get four days off school to finish your assignment and then come tell us about it then. Okay. Then Lucas said: Can we go now, Mr. Michaels? Okay, you can. Thanks. Then Lucas and Faith got up, went out the door and left the class now. Everyone was shock about this now. They couldn't believe what happened just now with them. The teacher said: write down a story about what if you had a different life then before? Make it one long page, make it good, wonderful._

 _Meanwhile, Lucas and Faith went to river front and started to think about things now. Then Lucas said to her: I can't believe we have more time now to do this thing. I am so happy and glad to be here with you. Then she said: I know I feel the same as you do. I am really happy now. Then he said: we should go to the river front and start our writing there and then we can walk round the beach and go to the bookstore for some books. Okay. Then they went to river front and started to talk about things and everything else. Then Lucas got them lunch and they sat down. They ate lunch and started to talk about life and love and how everything that happened to most people in schools by people who don't understand them and make them feel like nothing and worthless and that makes' them proud of that now. Then he said: I know what you mean, my friend Jimmy felt the same way after being bullied by the more popular class, and SO was I at one point. Then I got into basketball, which it started there also, but I didn't do anything to make them mad, I just better at the game and I stayed my friends here and I never back there, beside my games I played._

 _Then I quit after my uncle's death and Jimmy too. I had to leave I couldn't play the game any more I didn't feel like it after what happened._

 _Then I told them about my illness and then my mom. Everyone found out and I went a trip for my heart and that's when I decide to be coming an author of my own stories. I want to study to becoming a writer. Then everything else happened and here we are. I am alone and unloved and unexpected by a person and I feel a lonely and I have sadness and I want to write about it and have love in my life and make it wonderful and I also made a good-best friend now in my class and her name is Faith Farrell. I guess about it now. What about you, he said to her? Then she said this to me: Well, my mom doesn't understand me and I don't know my father at all. I feel a person who feels no love from anyone. I have some friends and I like wear blacks makes me feel powerful when I am round the people whom I can't stand and who always bullied me, But not you. I want to be an author like you but with mystery stories of the past. I want to go to the dance at Tric in two weeks with a person who wants me for me. I don't want the image of model or fashion model._

 _I want to love someone who wants to love me, but I feel alone, scared, sad. I need to be loved, respect, have faith and never give up to anything or to anyone else who doesn't know anything this. I made a good-best friend now name Lucas Scott, I don't care about his middle name neither should be anyone else. My middle name is rose. It's from my grandmother. I guess you know everything now about me now._

 _Then they started to walk down by the beach, they felt happy and alive for the first time ever, then they started to hold hands. They were shock but happy now for this. It's was 5:30 p.m. on a Friday night, they stops went for a pizza and got it to go, they went to place which they will call it their own secret hideaway for them. They sat down and eat and talk and read about things. They knew things will HAPPEN to them in coming days when their lives will change, but will people understand this ever. They decide to come to school in different clothes few days from now. Then no one will understand why are they doing this? This is for the assignment for them, for the class and for the teacher and everyone else in the school. They talk for while and eat too, they went outside and started to walk some more and felt happy now. Then at 8: 00, they said: goodnights to each other, they both went home and started to think about things. Then they realize that they might like each other._

 _Then Lucas decides to ask her on a date for tomorrow night, I hope she says yes. Then he went to sleep and started to think about a perfect date for them now._

 _She arrived home, saw her mom's car gone, she must be working late. Then she went to her room, but she couldn't believe that she is started to like him more then a friend. I hope he ASKS me out. Nothing big and nothing for the people from school to see. Then she went to sleep and started to think about him and what kind of date? That's night, they both dream of each other and how everything is changing for them. How nothing won't stop them from dating and maybe loving each other? They will fight anyone or everything to stay together now._

 _Chapter Two New beginning_

 _Its was beautiful morning, Lucas woke up, got dress, ate something, Kissed his mom. Bye, He went to the river court and he can't wait to see her. Meanwhile, Faith woke up, got dress, and ate something. Then went out the door, She went o river front to see him now. Then she arrived there and they saw each other. They hold hands on the sand now. They couldn't believe this ever now. The ocean feels like wind and the waves move back and forth. They felt happy now, totally alive now._

 _Then it happened, Lucas said to her: Faith, Do you want to go on a date? She was shock when she heard it now. Then she said: I would love to, Lucas. Then he said: Do you want to have dinner on the beach? Okay. I am not ready for people to see yet. Me neither, I want just us. That's fine. What time? About 7:30, Okay. Can we meet here? Okay, they felt happy now? Then they got up, started to walk round again. Then they got up, started to walk round again, Then its five clocks, they both went home to get dress. Lucas arrived home and went to his room, he got dressed on blue shirt and black pants. He looked handsome now. Then he left his mom note and it said: I have a date with my someone. I'll see out later. Then he left to meet her now. I wonder what she looks like, and this will be wonderful._

 _Then meanwhile, Faith went to her room, she wore a blue dress and hair is down. She looked really beautiful now. She WONDERS what he looks like. Then she left there and she didn't write her mom. She wouldn't understand it. Then she went out the door. Few minutes later, Lucas arrived there, He set up the table and he put a single blue rose down on her side and he waited to see her. This will be beautiful. Doesn't care what people think about it? Then minute later, SHE arrived there and they saw each other, they said wow. They couldn't believe what they saw in each other, they he holds her hand and they sat DOWN. They started to eat and they talk about things. They felt happy and wonderful and they hold hands still. They ate good food, started to think abut everything could be happening now and Afraid of what will happen if it did. The few minutes later, they dance to soft music. They hold each other and felt alive now. They never thought this would HAPPEN to them now. They realize that they can't stop this ever. They hold each other for so long now. Then night was wonderful. Then it happened. They kissed for the first time ever. It was magical and wonderful. They felt sparks that night. Then Lucas said: will you be my girlfriend? Then Faith said: I will be, Lucas. That was more magical then ever. They walk along a beach, they hold hands, AND THEY were laughing. But they waited to tell anyone about this until few days later at the dance at Tric._

 _But now they just think about each other, they wonder what will be happening now. Then they went home, separated, they were smiled the whole time, he walks in his room and started to read and think about her now, who is his love. Then he started to write, but he wrote down this on paper: Faith and I are doing great and we have a connection with each other. We decide to date each other. I won't let anyone hurt her, but I can't let that happened. Then he fell to sleep and started to dream of her now, us together now._

 _Meanwhile in Faith home, she arrived home and her mom has gone out for the night. She started to write about her Lucas. She wrote down this now: We like each other now. We decide to date and we are happy and maybe scared about everything. We don't what might HAPPEN for us. But we know we can't be apart. How can we when I am falling in love with him now? My heart won't let me stop love him ever, I can't let go. Then Faith went to sleep and started to dream of him now and finally sleep._

 _They dream of each other that night, Faith and Lucas have always wanted love and respect, but now they might have with each other and they won't let anyone to break them apart ever._

 _Chapter Three the next morning_

 _Lucas woke up that morning, he got dress and ate something, AND THEN he went to their place and wait for her. He felt happy and he couldn't believe how he feels about her and how he wants to shout it out. But he feels that he can't do that because they would be hurt or break apart by everyone. Then he sat there and waited for her. Then few minutes later, Faith woke up, she got dress and ate something and then she went to see him now. She just missed him so much now. She never felt happy in her life until now. She feels everything that he feels and she may in love him and she wants that for her and for him._

 _Then few minutes later, she arrived there and she saw him and couldn't believe. Then Lucas saw her there and they Ran toward each other now. Then they kissed a lot and it felt good for them. Then they sat down and held each other now. They talk about how they would go to dance together and make everyone see us as couple who like each other and wants to be together. We won't be anyone hurt us ever. Then he walked home and started to think about things now and then he fell sleep that night. Then Faith went home and no one was there and she went to sleep and think about her boyfriend and new love. Then she was right to sleep._

 _The next morning, Lucas woke up and went to see her now and he drove there and there he saw her and she looked beautiful and she saw him and they kissed and went to their place and sat down and couldn't believe what happened between them now. But worried now, because they have to go to class tomorrow morning. Then Lucas said to her: Maybe we can show them tomorrow morning in class and tell everyone that we are our couple and we love each other, I do love you, faith. I love you to, Lucas. Okay, let's do it. Then he drops her off and he kissed her forever and it was beautiful and then she went inside and ate a snack and then went to bed and thought about him that night._

 _Then he made it home and ate something and he went to sleep and dream of her now. He thought about how he would protect her if something were to happen. Then Faith arrived home and ate something, wrote something down and started to think about him and wonder what could happen if something were happening to us and she can't stand losing him ever and she won't and so she went to sleep and dream about her Lucas now. These two roses will have a wonderful love now and everything seems so fine now. But will they survive when everyone finds out about them._

 _Chapter Four the truth comes out in few days later_

 _The next morning was beautiful and sweet until something happened in the school and everywhere else that morning. Lucas woke up that morning, got dress and ate something, he said to his mom: I am off to get my love and my girlfriend now. Then he went out the door and waited now. Meanwhile, Faith woke up that morning, got dress and ate something and waited for him to come. Then the moment happened, he arrived there and he got out of the car and went up to her and hold out his hand and she took it and then they kissed and went off to school now. They went toward the car and got in and drove to school. They drove for miles. They arrived there and they waited, got out, took a long breath._

 _Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, was wondering where is Lucas now? But didn't know he was coming that in the door with her and holding hands. Then the moment has arrived, Lucas and Faith walk in the school, they were holding hands and everyone couldn't believe what has they saw now and they went to their locker and she got out her stuff and put her stuff in his locker and then they went to Mr. Michaels class. Then they walked in there and sat next to each other now, and then everyone came in there and sat down and saw them. Then Mr. Michaels said: How was everything in the assignment for you guys? Everyone said: We did pretty good and they are wondering about Lucas and Faith now. But before they could say anything about what happened all these weeks now, the teacher said: Lucas and Faith, I don't have a picture of you together? That's Lucas and Faith looked at each other and knew what to do. Lucas said: Mr. Michaels, can you hold the camera for about five long minutes?_

 _Lucas and Faith stand up, they looked at each other and that's when they kissed each other now and then Mr. Michaels took a picture and everyone was stuns and couldn't believe it ever. Then they sat down and stared at each other. Then he said: I guess a love story came of this assignment here. Lucas said: it did we are in love with each other and damn proud of it. How long now? About Two to three weeks now, Right Honey. Faith said: that's right, Sweetie. Mr. Michaels said: how did this romance started? It started when we start to talk about things and everything that happened. How we wanted a love that respect us and never judge us ever and never make us feel unworthily. Then the bell ring, everyone went out the door and Lucas and Faith went to another class. They walk in there and sat down and they heard the teacher said: write something about you and make it in long story or poem? Then Lucas and Faith wrote this down on paper now: I met someone who makes me feel love and respected always and we a feel blesses for each other and I love her and she makes me feel so loved and we don't judge each other ever. Then he waited for her and she what she said: A love that shines on me feel so happy and loved, I met the person who made me feel that and don't judge me ever and we will fight anyone who tried to tear us part now. Then she stopped writing and waited for the bell. It rang and we walk out and went to our final class but it was separated one now. They didn't wanted to be apart now, so they went to their class now._

 _Then Lucas walk in there and heard the teacher said: write down something about a past life story? He wrote down this: A young man met a young woman down by Maine on May and she was beautiful and she loved to write stories and she thought about leaving and moving to lighthouse and where she wanted to buy a bookstore. The young man told her I wanted the same thing for me. Then I knew I will love her forever now. Then he stop writing Meanwhile, Faith was in writing class for English. The teacher said: write down a story about someone from your life and put in a story of past life? Then she wrote down this: I met a person who I met in past life and how we stayed together through hard times and how we are trying to do the same thing here now and without anyone hurting us. I don't want to lose him and I will protect him and everything we are and will bee now. She waited for the bell to ring and it and there she saw him and he saw her. They walk towards each other and hug each other. Then his friends saw him now and couldn't believe joy and love on his face now. Then they walk out there and went to their secret place now._

 _Chapter Five the Meeting at River Front_

 _It was 11:00 clock at night, when everyone was doing bad at the River front. Then Nathan said: Why would this happened to him and with her for? Maybe something in their hearts that means love. Then He said: We need to do something quick and maybe at the dance. Then Nathan thought this in his mind now: What about a abduction? That's perfect. When will he finds out now? When she calls on him on the phone. I hope that works and I hope he doesn't freak out when he finds out it was us. So do I. But where? Same place where I took Lucas before. By the river bank, Nathan. Yeah the same place. She will call him round 8:20 during the third song. Okay, that would be fine now. Then they left there and went home and thought about things that would happened if Lucas found out before hand. They could the end of their friendship with him forever. Then everything will change for worse then better. But they had to do for him and for them._

 _Then something came out of the building when they were talking about the plan now. It's was Lucas and he heard everything that they were planning to do to his girlfriend now. He couldn't believe it ever, then he just sat there and he found way to stop them now. Then he went home and he decides to pack after the dance and before he did that, he went to see her now. He said to her: you won't believe what I heard now from my old friends now, they are planning a abduction of you now, because they hate us together now. What evil Jackass. I know, I called them my family and friends before, not now I won't. Then he said: we will leave there and go somewhere else to leave and leave everything behind. Then he kissed her and he went home to pack his things now and waited. Faith was packing her things too. Then they both went to sleep, but separated._

 _Chapter Six the dance_

 _It's Saturday night at the dance where everything change that night. Lucas was getting ready for the dance and he looked handsome now. His car was pack for a long trip now. Then he went to get faith now, he arrived there now and she came out and looked so beautiful now, she had on a blue long dress with Roses now. Then they went to dance. Nathan and everyone were there already for the thing to happened after the dance. The dance started now and everyone was dance and they came in there and everyone saw them and they looked beautiful and sweet and that's when they started to dance to soft song. They hold each other real tight and everyone saw them do that, including his mom now, she said: I never have seen him so happy in his life ever when he is with her. Then Nathan and his friends saw them dancing and couldn't believe. Now they wonder should they do this now, because they looked good together. Then they realize they should do it. Then it was 9:00 clock, everything was going good now, Lucas and Faith were having so much fun. Then Lucas and Faith was dancing to music and dancing good now. Then they final dance started on the floor and Lucas and Faith dance real tight again and But still worried about what happening next. Meanwhile, the plan was set in motion to start after the dance, but didn't know that Lucas knows the whole truth._

 _Chapter Seven THE ABDUCTION_

 _It's was 11:00 pm. The dance has ending and that's when the ABDUCTION happened. Nathan and everyone were getting for the thing. Lucas and Faith were walking towards the door, they hug his him mom and they went home not knowing the Abduction is starting. It's was 11:10. When it happened, they drove up towards the house and they saw her coming out with him in Jeans now. They drove up fast and someone got out and hit him and got her and she started to scream so loud and said LUCAS! So loud now._

 _It was Twenty miles in way from tree hill and they made it there and they got her out and that's when they throw her in water and then they drove off to now and then they will make Anonymous call for Lucas and tell them where she is now? But will it be too late? Then Nathan made the phone call and he said in a different voice: She's at the river. Lucas said: if you hurt her, I will kill you, you Jackass. Then he got off and he drove out there fast. His friends saw him do it now, he was worried now, and so were his friends. Nine minutes later, he made it there, that's when he saw her there and started to scream now and He said: Faith! And he saw her there. Faith said: Lucas! And she cried lot. So did he. He pick up, carried her to his car and drove out there so fast now, she said: it was them, I think. I love you. I love you, Baby. Then they made it to the hospital and he carried her in there and he said: My girlfriend got kidnap by someone's and she was throw in the river and I found her now, please help her, I love her now. Okay, son. He called his mom, said: Mom, I am in the hospital with Faith now, she was throw in the river when she was kidnap by someone's. Oh my god, should I called Nathan ,everyone now. No, they are ones who did it after the dance. My god. I will be there soon. Then she arrived there and she ran over to him and he was crying so hard and went to him and started to him now, she said to him: What happened, Lucas? We were driving home the dance and she went inside to change and she came out and we were about to say good-night to each other and that's when all hell broke loose and then I got a anonymous call and they told me where she was. I drove there and that's where I saw her in the river and I couldn't believe it and I went in there and I got her out and carried her to the car and drove to the hospital, now you know. Then how did you know it was them? I heard their plan at the river front now and I was stuns and it was same place with me before. Oh my god. Mom, if she doesn't make it, I will lose it and I can't lose her ever, she is my whole heart. Baby, she will. I decide to leave town with her and start over somewhere new. I need your help? How, Honey? We need to fake our deaths. Okay, she understands it. Then doctor came out and said: she will be fine now, she needs rest. Okay, can I see her? Sure, Son, room 331. Okay. Then he walk down there now, He saw her and she saw him, he ran to hold her and he hold her on the bed and they both cried that horrible night. Meanwhile, His mom and doctor talk about this now. He said: what happened to her? Someone didn't want them together and so they kidnap her and drove to twenty miles, throw her in the river, he found her and carried her out and carried her to the car now and drove here. My God. Then he told me tonight, they need to fake their deaths and leave town and without anyone finding out. Okay, I can help you with that. Thanks. Then they went to his office and thought about things now. Lucas and Faith hold each other all night. Meanwhile, his former friends and family were wondering what going on now? But didn't know that something will happened soon and it will be their fault. Then everything change for worse then better. They went home to sleep and but now knowing it will be the last time ever to see them again._

 _They decide to do this final thing for them in three days from now. Lucas and Faith were still holding each other in hospital now. They felt happy. It was second night, the doctor and his mom were hiding them out in the hospital for their sake's. They need to keep them there until they are ready to leave and start over somewhere new where they don't know anyone until it's safe. Karen bought food over there and some clothes for them both. Lucas and Faith was sleeping so loving now. She knew she was doing the right thing. Then she left them and went to see the doctor now. The morning after, it has been hardest five nights ever, but two nights from now everything change. Then everything will be fine now, Lucas told me about faith's mother, how she doesn't give hoot or damn about her and wouldn't care ever. She can't or won't tell his brother and friends about this, because they are ones who done it. I will go talk to Haley now. Then she went to see her at the Café now and she walk in there and there she was, I said: Haley, how are you doing now? Fine, where is Lucas? He is home, sleeping and Faith is there too. She said: Oh god, he did it, didn't he? Who did what to who? I can't take it anymore, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, someone else kidnap her and Throw her in the river. My god, what the hell was he thinking about? He didn't want Lucas with her and he want them apart and so he thought this plan and I guess he did it, I couldn't do and thought what would Keith think. Thank you. Then she left and went home to pack his things. Then everything is fine now, but Sunday night will be forever._

 _Intermission_

 _Before you hear this part you might want to get some tissues for you, during this last final chapter's of this young couple. You might need to screamed, cried, yell, when you this now._

 _Chapter Eight the hospital and the plan_

 _The death of young couple and started over It was Sunday night at the hospital, When something happened to them, Faith was couching lot and she was feeling so tried and so cold and shivering lot. Then Lucas came in there and saw her and he started to hold her lot and then her heart rate started to go up and down and all over the place and then he hold her the whole time and she went to sleep. Then they moved him to another room, while they take care of her body to move it to safe place now. Lucas was crying for her lot and his mom came in and holds him. She said: everything will be alright. Then he started to do same thing as her now, then his heart started to go up and down and then the doctor came in and gave him something to sleep and then he fell sleep and his heart went down and that's was it. Then they moved his body to somewhere else where she was. Then the doctor and his mom made the plans for them to leave with some help from someone. Everything will be alright for them and for her soon. Then they will tell someone about what happened and then the school. They got different names for both of them and they change his hair and her's too. They will be different people, but always my son, she said. Then they will wake up, to be somewhere else with new I.D. and new place and new life and then maybe come back to finish what happened. Then everything be fine no_

 _Chapter Nine, The truth comes out at school_

 _The morning after, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, woke up that morning, got dress and ate something and went off to school, but wondering where is Lucas and Faith now. But they didn't know that something will happened. The Principle said: I need everyone in the big room for announcement for you all. Then everyone started to walk in there now and sat down and they didn't see him and her there, they started to worried and wonder what happened after. But they didn't expect what they are about to hear now about them now. I got a phone call from a doctor Michaels and the detective Ryan said something happened last night after the dance that involve two of our students. I am sorry to say this to you and everyone else and including you guys. Lucas Roe and Faith Farewell were bought in and died in the hospital late Sunday night, after something wrong happened to them both. The detective said: Lucas found his love in the river and he went in got her out and then drove to the hospital, he said something, then his mom came in and hold him and he went to see her and that's something started to happened and she died in his arms and then he fell into a coma after what happened and died in his sleep. Then they moved the bodies for burial now and the funerals of them both are own Friday morning. Then the students said: do they know what happened to them? The detective said: it was Kidnapped of Faith, making Lucas suffer lot. He found her and he said: it was hate crime over not liking his love and because she was different and he loved her. He said to his mom, before he went, when she died, so did he. Then everyone was shock. I am sorry this today. Then everyone got up, went to class and but everyone was still shock over what happened his friends who done it, but not Haley. The end._

 _Chapter ten Few days before The Funerals_

 _It's was the morning after the nightmare started and now his mom will tell his friends the truth about where he is and where his girlfriend are, without his old friends finding out. They arrived at the house and they walk in and sat down and that's when Rose saw them, hug Rose. Then she said: I need you to keep a secret along with me and whitely, Jack's parents and Lucas's doctor. Okay. Lucas and Faith are alive but in an induced coma to keep them safe while in the hospital then move them to a secret location after The Funerals. Oh, wow. What about everyone else? No one knows this, they think they are dead, but they aren't. The doctor and detective Ryan is hiding them for little while. Okay. Then the detective Ryan will take them to a new place to live under new names and id.s and information and everything else until they feel much better to come home. Okay. His old friends can't know about this ever, because they are the ones who abducted her and throw her in the river and Lucas went in to get her. Holy Crap?! There one thing that they didn't know?_

 _What is that? Lucas everything at the river front because he was behind some trees. Oh wow, no one knows this at all not evening his old friends who did this to them now. No. He told me that when he is much better and his love is better and they will come back and confront them about what happened, not until they are happy and safe from them still. They understand the whole thing and they told her they wouldn't tell a soul about this ever. They also knew that will be a long time from now. They went home to get ready for the funerals now. Then she knew she down the right thing by telling them the truth. Then she knew her son and his love will be safe now. Let's hope this works for them and for this secret. So she went to sleep and thought about everything that would happened if someone found out the truth about this, but they won't._

 _Chapter eleven The Funerals of Lucas and Faith_

 _It's Friday morning, when a long funerals of a young couple. The family of young man is doing them both. Jack's parents are helping her, something else too. Plus the priest knows what happened for the young couple. Rose was there with Whitley and Keith's parents and they knew about the whole thing and something else and they will keep this secret now. Then his friends arrived and they looked sad and understand what's going on with everything. Then everyone started too arrived there including his old friends who started this whole thing now. That's when all hell loose, when Rose saw them there, she said: How dare you come here after what you done to my son and his girlfriend! You did this to them, I don't want you here ever, so get out! Then they walk out the door, not before Megan said: We are through ever now, Michael. Then she sat down by Skills, mouth, ferge, junk and they just hold her. Then the father started to talk now, not knowing his old friends were listening in there now, They heard everything what he said to them and what he said to the family._

 _This young couple life was cut short by something evil that happened to them, when someone decide to separated them forever, But the young couple found each other again, but it was too late. Now we are here to remember them and their lives also. He and she loved each other and found each other. They were happy for short while and now they are together in heaven. He saved her from her own pain and sorrow and she saved him when he lost someone close to his heart. But something didn't like that ever, so they tried to break them up, but didn't work and now they are both gone from our lives forever until we are dead. I hope that they had finally found peace and happiness now._

 _Then the funeral has ending now. Then everyone went to Karen house afterwards now, but his old friends didn't go and weren't invited._

 _Then everyone left there and Rose and everyone were talk now about how to get them out of town, without people knowing it._

 _Then they thought about it now. Then it happened now for them._

 _The end_


End file.
